


Assignment: Assassination

by Caitriona_3, GalahadsGurl, GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl), PackGirl (Caitriona_3)



Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [18]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl
Summary: Byer is still playing games . . . and tying his operative even more tightly to Outcome.
Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489391
Comments: 38
Kudos: 33





	1. Assignment - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place October 2004

[ ](https://imgur.com/k7d0ULo)

_If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?_

_~William Shakespeare_


	2. Assignment: Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one's a little late, but at least it's up and ready to go! Enjoy!

INTERLUDE: ASSIGNMENT – ASSASSINATION

Eric Byer flipped through the information they’d received from the Winter Soldier. Little enough, but in some regards, he’d been far more open than they’d expected. Exactly why they figured he had to be hiding **something**. No one ever gave out that kind of information with such apparent ease unless they held more in their hand. He paused at a name, his eyes narrowing as he considered the information. 

Marina Petrovka rated high on his shit list, but she still served a purpose.

Then a thought came to mind. Reaching for his office phone, he dialed his secretary. “Olivia, I need you to patch me through to the Secretary of Defense,” he ordered. “Then call Captain Fenix and ask him if Outcome-5 is available for deployment. If not, I need the best of whoever’s left.”

“Yes, sir.”

Minutes later, Byer’s phone rang. “Mr. Secretary, this is Eric Byer.”

“Colonel.”

No small talk. Good; Byer could work with this. “I believe we have an imminent risk within the World Security Council, sir.”

“That’s a risky assessment, Colonel.”

“The Russian Councilman, Gregor Petrovich Baryshnikov, called out an assassination order on a Russian national working for the State Department, sir.”

“We have a Russian national in the State Department?”

A smirk settled on Byer’s lips. “Yes, sir.”

“Who is it?”

“Marina Ivanovna Petrovka, sir,” he replied, making sure to keep a crisp, professional note in his voice. “She’s a high-ranking handler with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“You could just say S.H.I.E.L.D. like the rest of us, Colonel.” Amusement echoed down the line. “And the term you’re looking for is ‘former’ Russian national, but I recognize her. She’s one of Fury’s golden girls.”

“As well as General Perron’s.”

“You’ll want to leave that one be, Colonel.”

“Yes, sir.” Much as the agreement galled him, he let it go. “One of my best operatives came from General Perron’s supervision. By all reports, he’s notoriously tight-lipped about anything to do with his assignment.”

“If he’s not talking, it’s because his tongue has been tied by a gag order.” The Secretary paused. “You said something about Councilman Baryshnikov?” he continued, a clear order to drop the topic.

“Councilman Baryshnikov authorized the assassination of Colonel Petrovka, sir,” Byer replied. 

“Your recommendation?”

“I have an operative who is highly skilled in long range elimination, sir.” And one that could probably use a reminder about why he’d volunteered for Outcome right about now. “It’s my official recommendation that we have the Councilman . . . removed. Then we can make sure someone less hostile to America’s interests into the vacancy.”

“What’s stopping you, Byer?”

“All I need is your go-ahead, Mr. Secretary.”

Another long pause signified the Secretary taking time to consider the situation as well as any potential repercussions. “You have the green light, Colonel Byer.” He gave a sharp grin to the empty room as he heard the words he’d wanted to hear. “Do me a favor?”

“What’s that, Mr. Secretary?”

“Don’t get caught.”

Leaning back in his chair, Byer considered his plan. Despite its haste, he felt comfortable with it. Assign Cross to take out the Councilman, knowing damn well his operative’s best chance would be the upcoming Officer’s Ball – give the man a reminder as to **why** he joined Outcome. Maybe wipe away some of the moral black and white that tended to crop up in his missions. Byer didn’t lie to himself – he knew his hands were bloody up to the armpits. But someone needed to be the boogeyman.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

“Colonel Byer?” Olivia stepped through the door of his office. “Your operative is here.”

“Thank you, Olivia.” He sat up, his authority settling on his shoulders. “Send him in.”

Aaron Cross walked into the office and dropped into a lazy parade rest. “Outcome-5 reporting as ordered, sir.”

“Agent Cross.” Byer considered him for a moment, letting the reports run through his mind. “Have you been pulled from any high priority assignments?” The answer better be no or Captain Fenix would be hearing from him.

“No, sir.”

“Good. In that case, I have an assignment for you.” Picking up a file folder from his desk, Byer held it out. Cross took it, opening it to the first page. “Are you aware of the existence of the World Security Council, Agent Cross?”

A flicker seemed to go through Cross’ eyes, but it vanished too fast for Byer to be certain. “No, sir,” the younger man replied. “I am not.”

 _Lie._

Or so Byer’s gut informed him – but the agent showed no signs of falsehood. Both good and bad in Byer’s opinion; any agent who wanted to advance needed to be able to lie without preparation, but it did make it difficult to oversee them. Still . . . for now it would serve his purposes. 

“Suffice it to say, the World Security Council is responsible for the combined national security of several countries among our . . . nominal allies.” He put a frown on his face. “That being said, one of the members authorized the assassination of a high-ranking member of the United States army. Regardless of her former affiliations, she has proven to be an invaluable contributor to our country’s security.” However much it galled him to say those words, Byer gave every evidence of sincerity. “Lt. Colonel Petrovka-.”

“Marina?” Cross’ head snapped up, eyes wild with fury as he stepped forward. “Is she okay?”

_Bingo._

“She was here earlier today,” Byer assured him. “Certainly she seemed no worse for the wear.” When Cross flinched, he let his eyes narrow as if putting together facts in his head. “Ah . . . she’s **your** Marina, isn’t she? The one you said couldn’t forgive you for your comrade’s death.”

A distinct tightening of the jaw gave away the operative’s anguish over the reminder, though Cross offered only a shallow nod of agreement.

Pulling out a look of quiet sympathy, Byer crossed his arms over the top of his desk and leaned his weight forward. “How would you like to be the one responsible for eliminating the threat to her safety?”

“Just tell me who I need to kill, sir.”

_Got you._

“Councilman Gregor Petrovich Baryshnikov.” Now he could let the little smirk curve his lips. “He’ll be attending the Officer’s Ball in December. You have until then to plan out the logistics.”

“You can count on me to handle it, sir.”

“I know I can, Cross,” Byer nodded, pleased by the restrained violence blazing in the operative’s dark blue eyes. Definitely the right man for the job – and if it gave him a push to go above and beyond in trying to clean his slate, all the better. “I trust you to keep our people safe.” Cross nodded. “Head out, operative.”

As Cross left the office, Eric Byer sat back, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He might have developed a strong dislike for the woman, but little did Marina Petrovka know . . . her continued existence had just tied his operative even more tightly to Outcome.

He wondered what she would think if she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations! We hope you loved it! And if you did, could we impose upon you for a review? :D *throws hugs and rainbows into the void* You're all amazing!


	3. Assignment: Assassination Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cast for Assignment: Assassination

[ ](https://imgur.com/IAY9wa8)

[ ](https://imgur.com/0couYmu)

Jeremy Renner as Kenneth James Grimm (Kenny Kitsom/Aaron Cross)

[ ](https://imgur.com/5DP7Bg1)

Edward Norton as Eric Byer

[](https://imgur.com/fDEpUmi)

Tom Wilkinson as the Secretary of Defense (SecDef)

[ ](https://imgur.com/PzqKRVv)

Danielle MacDonald as Olivia Howard


End file.
